ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The Forbidden Forest
is the sixth episode of Ultraman Orb. Summary The SSP hears that there was a UFO sighting at a forest, that supposedly no one ever escapes from and is also haunted by a ghost. Plot In an unknown hideout, Don Nostra assemble his subordinates and prepared to hear their report. From Alien Metron Tarude, with the number of smokers decreasing, the hallucinogenic plan had to be cancelled. Even if Alien Nackle Nagus plan to destroy the planet, said plan would be in vain as Earth is protected by Ultraman Orb. Jugglus approached the group and introduced himself, wanting to take the job of handling Ultraman Orb. Meanwhile at the SSP's base, Jetta and Shin discovers the similarity to Gai with a picture from 100 years prior, to which they debunk as said man would be 100 years old by now. While Naomi done the laundry washing, Gai leisurely rest and wait for his clothes to clean. Captain Shibukawa visited the base and informed them of a UFO sighting from a forest area, which is a forbidden forest since the Edo Period due to being the grave of an ancient figure is currently a government property. Jetta also heard of the rumor as well that should anyone entered the forest, they would not get out. Jetta is about to ask Gai follow SSP but he simply vanishes. Arriving at the forest, the group met the kid that had gave Shibukawa the report of said UFO sighting. One of them stated that for once, a middle school student went into the forest just for a test of courage and bumped into a mysterious lady in white. Jugglus and members of Planet Invasion Union are playing poker with Kaiju Cards, with Nagus commented on how humans will soon discover their hideout (the forbidden forest) while Tarude remarking on the beauty of Earth's sunset, claiming that humanity's modernization on nature is a crime. Nagus managed to deal Four of A Kind consisting of Wind Kaiju Cards (Litra, Melba, Silver Bloome, Nova) and a Earth card (Antlar) but Jugglus counter it with a Five of A Kind King-based cards (Red King, Eleking, King Guesra, King of Mons and King Joe). Furious of his defeat, Nagus draw his blaster and Jugglus quickly counter it with his Katana. While SSP are patrolling the forest, Shin discovered that the forest itself is a cemetery from the 4th century and Naomi witnessed a woman in white before she disappeared. They were sighted by Alien Nackle Nagus' henchmen, seeing the total of intruders are four but Tarude sees five, witnessing the woman in white as well. Soon, Nagus ordered the distortion system to activate to trap the intruders and went with his henchmen to attack the SSP members, forcing them to run endlessly with no way out. Naomi trips over a rock, which was revealed to be the resting place for Tamayura Hime no Mikoto and the same ghost woman guided them to a way out. Although Nagus was surprised by this, he soon had them cornered. It was during this time that Shibukawa try to demonstrate his martial art proficiency but was overpowered due to Nagus' strength. Gai appears and held off the villains to get the SSP to safety. Jugglus summoned Aribunta from a Kaiju Card to provide cover for the Planet Invasion Union to escape while Gai transforms into Ultraman Orb and fight Aribunta with all of his three forms before finishing it with Trident Slash. The party regroups once more and according to Shibukawa, with the forest discovered to be a burial ground, plans for development needed to be reviewed once more. Shin later told them that the mysterious woman in Tamayura Hime from a forgotten legend. Gai looked over Tamayura's ghost and the two simple smile at each others before she disappearing. At night, Nostra finally appears, revealing him to be an Alien Mefilas and commended Jugglus for using a Choju Kaiju Card, which is considered to be a rarity. Jugglus stated that Orb actually lost his original powers and because of this, he had to rely on the power of two past Ultra Warriors. As Jugglus take his leave, Tarude doubts if Jugglus can be trusted, since he was once on the side of light and feared that he would betray them someday, to which Nostra agreed. Nostra then reveals an Ultra Fusion Card of Ultraman Belial, even commented that the group will soon betray him by taking his possession of all six King Demon Beast Cards. As he looked the group's saucer fleeing, Jugglus also commented on who will obtain the last laugh, hinting the former to have the same thought. Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study *Gai: Ultra Hero Special Study. Here's today's hero! *Orb Ring: Ultraman Ginga! *Gai: Ginga who comes from the distant future. His crystals can change colors, letting him use a variety of different special attacks. Next, we're introducing... *Orb Ring: Alien Mefilas! *Gai: The Alien Mefilas, Don Nostra. There's no telling what he's after, but you can't underestimate him. Be sure to watch next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Subordinate: , * : * : *Student: *Alien Mefilas Nostra (Voice): *Alien Metron Tarude (Voice): *Alien Nackle Nagus (Voice): Suit Actors * : * , : * : * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Orb **Spacium Zeperion **Burnmite **Hurricane Slash Kaiju/Seijin *Jugglus Juggler *Alien Mefilas Nostra *Alien Nackle Nagus *Alien Metron Tarude *Aribunta Easter Eggs *This episode is a tribute to episode 9 of Ultraseven episode 6, Dark Zone. The header title is spoken when SSP entered the mysterious forest and thorized it to be a dark zone. **The "Dark Zone" itself is the term referred to Alien Pegassa's pocket dimension for the use of hiding and transportation. *While Gai was resting, he is seen reading a magazine named 'Noa'. This is possibly a reference towards Ultraman Noa. *Alien Nackle was seen leading two men in black as his subordinates. Both of them are references to the first Alien Nackle's subordinates from episode 39 of Return of Ultraman, Ultraman Dies at Sunset. *The Planet Invasion Union's twin-conjoined saucer is based on the one that was used by the first Alien Metron. *Aribunta's tendency to imitate almost every movement made by Orb in Hurricane Slash is a nod to Silvergon. Trivia *While Shin was searching for identical images of Gai in the internet, he stumbled upon a 100 year old photo that had the same resemblance. This photo featured Gai holding a monster tail, revealed to be that of Kingsaurus II from Chapter 5 of Ultraman Orb 10 Episode Plan. Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes